indomitus_millenniumfandomcom-20200213-history
Indomitus Timeline
The Timeline covers the ending of the Unification Wars, the Great Crusade, the Horus Heresy all the way up to the 13th Black Crusade and the beginning of the Indomitus Crusade and beyond. The Great Crusade Ending of the Unification War Data: 30th Millennium The Emperor of Mankind 'reveals himself following the presumed ending of the Age of Strife, and as the storms that ravaged the galaxy calmed, he believed it was the best time to reveal himself to a desperate humanity and formed the '''Imperium of Mankind, '''alongside his closest friend '''Malcador the Sigilite. '''The '''Unification War '''ended with the extermination of the '''Thunder Warriors, '''the unification of the various Terran nations underneath the Imperial banner and the making of the Legiones Astartes, or '''Space Marines. ' As Terra fell underneath the Emperor's grasp, change fell quick upon the barbaric states. Civilization returned, at least with the limited resources that Terra still possessed. The 'Imperial Palace '''was later entered construction, enlisting most of the planets labor for the task. But as the Imperium gathered its impressive forces, such as the earliest Space Marines and the Imperial Army. The Emperor knew that for the Great Crusade to succeed, he would need equipment and voidships to carry his armies to the stars. The Treaty of Mars Data: ca. 798.M30 The Emperor would later sail towards Mars, and managed to garner the support of the Tech-Priests to coexist in the Imperium. Another interesting thing to note is that the Treaty also preserved the Arcane religion that the Tech-Priests worshiped despite the Imperial Truth. The Adeptus Mechanicum would add its extensive forces to that of the Emperor's Terran Armies, pitting two powerful engines of war into one superpower. As the Emperor had access to the Ring of Iron that surrounded Mars, he also had the vessels to transport his Legions from the Sol system and beyond to reunify the galaxy in what became the Great Crusade, the crusade that would see the stars burning with battles unending between Mankind and the xenos that plague Mankind. Discovery of the Primarchs As the Great Crusade was launched from the Sol System, massive expeditionary fleets ferrying the men and women of the Imperial army to distant planets, followed by the transhuman ''Legiones Astartes that were the primary fighting force, the sons of the Emperor, the sons of legends. However, the Emperor struggled at first with the proceedings of the Great Crusade. His great plans modified after the Primarchs were stolen from him by '''Chaos '''and shattered across the galaxy. As the Crusade went on, the Emperor, or the Imperium would locate or find all '''20 Primarchs '''that were ment to lead the '''Legiones Astartes '''to total victory against any would-be enemy of Mankind. The Horus Heresy Data: ca. 005.M31 The '''Horus Heresy was a galaxy-spanning civil war that consumed the worlds of Mankind for 9 Terran years. Its outbreak marked the end of the Emperor of Mankind's Great Crusade to reunite the scattered colony worlds of humanity under a single government and the beginning of the current Age of the Imperium. The Horus Heresy is in many ways the founding event of the Imperium of Man as it now exists in the 41st Millennium. The Horus Heresy began due to many conflicting issues between the Primarchs and the Emperor, and policies that nobody could firmly agree too. By the time the Emperor realized the extent of his error, Horus, Lorgar and Magnus the Red betrayed the Imperium. He realized this as Magnus broke the wards surrounding the Imperial palace and fractured the fragile Webway gate the Emperor was constructing, allowing the Daemons of Chaos to flood though and took great effort to reseal the gate from his place on the Golden Throne. The Istvaan Massacres committed by Horus against those loyal to the Emperor was a dark event in the history of the Great Crusade, where Primarch Ferrus Manus fell in battle against Fulgrim and both the Raven's Guard and the Salamanders were nearly wiped out by betrayal and fire. Nine years followed as the forces of Mankind were driven by the emotions of war, and the whims of gods. Horus would meet his end during the Battle of Terra, dealing his father a grievous life-threatening blow that would forever seal his fate upon the Golden Throne to act as the icon of faith in the Imperium. The Heresy ended with a tactical retreat of the Traitor Legions into the Eye of Terra and the beginning of the Great Scouring, seen as the Imperial extermination of rebel worlds and Traitor Forces with a near unholy frenzy. The Great Scouring Data: ca. 0014.M31 The Great Scouring was an event that proceeded after the fall of Horus and the beginning of the Imperial reformation into the modern Imperium. It was the Imperial counter-strike against the various Traitor elements that remained in the Segmentums. Battles occured such as the duel between the Imperial Fists and the Iron Warriors in what became known as the Battle of the Cage. The Scouring was also renowned for putting to death over 200 worlds that had sided with the traitors during the Heresy. The Loyalists had successful broken the backs of the Traitors in the battles that proceeded, but the Scouring and the Horus Heresy itself scarred the Imperium and left the Primarch Roboute Guilliman to reform the Imperium, seperating the vast armies of the galaxy-span Imperium into multiple organizations (The Imperial Guard, as its planetary branch. The Imperial Navy as the Voidfleet Branch. The Emperor's Hold Inquisition was formed by the few that Malcador had selected, to act as the few that serve in the dark to serve the light. The greatest change that Roboute declared was the Second Founding and the separation of the Legiones Astartes into the Adeptus Astartes, thousand-men chapters that wouldn't serve as the primary fighting force(that position being taken by the Imperial Guard). The Second Founding The Second Founding of the Space Marines occurred seven standard years after the end of the Horus Heresy, in the early 31st Millennium. This Founding involved the division of the existing Loyalist Space Marine Legions into the far smaller, 1,000-man autonomous Chapters of the Space Marines as decreed by the new Codex Astartes, written by the Ultramarines' Primarch, Roboute Guilliman. The remaining Loyalist Space Marine Legions were divided into smaller Successor Chapters -- one Chapter maintained their parent Legion's original name, badge and colours, while the remaining Chapters took new names and heraldry. The Second Founding was a profound moment in the Imperium, seperating the vast transhuman legions into smaller bands that could never again threaten the Imperium should they turn traitor. However, Guilliman was attacked and brought low by the Traitor Primarch Fulgrim and now remains on Macragge as a momentum to the glorious history of the Ultramarines, and there greatest flaws. The Age of the Imperium The Age of the Imperium is the time period that began with the end of the Horus Heresy in the early 31st Millennium, and is typically referred to in the present tense. The approximate time period begins in the 31st Millennium, and continues forward, with the last year represented in Imperial records being 999.M41. The Age of the Imperium is generally conveyed as spanning from the end of the Horus Heresy to the narrative present (The Indomitus Crusade) Time of Rebirth Data: ca. M31 During the Time of Rebirth the Imperium of Man slowly recovered from the Horus Heresy. The myriad wars of the Great Scouring were fought in the years immediately after the end of the Horus Heresy and the death of the traitorous Warmaster. In a lengthy campaign, the Imperium's forces hunted and banished the remaining Traitor Legions from the occupation of human space. Eventually the Chaos Space Marines and the Ruinous Powers' other followers among the Forces of Chaos found refuge in the massive Warp rift known as the Eye of Terror. For a time the Imperium knew peace from the corrupted followers of the Chaos Gods. At the same time, many alien races that had been fought during the Great Crusade reappeared in human space to take advantage of the disruptions caused by the Horus Heresy and plagued the vulnerable worlds of Man. The first of these alien races were the long-lived and arrogant Eldar, during the Great Crusade they had retreated to there craftworlds and had at rare times raided certain worlds for unknown purposes. On Sanctuary 101, a world that was recently brought into Compliance by the Dark Angel Chapter swiftly found itself the target of a concentrated Eldar force. Relying on swift tactics, the Eldar entrapped the Space Marines within Sanctuary's keep while they had free reign to do as they please. It wasn't until a solar week later that the Eldar disappeared though the webway with no purpose. But ruins were carved across the planet of warnings. The Space Marines during this period, reduced in size became mythical to the basis person in the Imperium. The Ecclesiarchy '''was formed during this time, and would be responsible for the creation of the '''Adeptus Sororitas during the Age of Apostasy. It was also during this period that Warmaster Abaddon launched the first of 13 Black Crusades that would be military campaigns waged by the Traitor Legions to tear down the Imperium of Mankind. Primarch Rogal Dorn sacrificed his life during the 1st Black Crusade, but the Crusade ultimately was pushed back as more Space Marines were drawn from other Segmentums. The Forging Data: ca. M32 T'he Forging' is also sometimes known to Imperial historians as the Golden Age of the Imperium. During this period the Adeptus Terra brought the most important human-settled star systems of the galaxy that had not been reached by the Great Crusade under Imperial control and expanded the interstellar borders of the Imperium. Internal stability was gained with the establishment of Astropath Choirs on countless worlds, with major hubs established on the best-garrisoned Imperial worlds, including Armageddon, Bakka and Macragge. This allowed a reliable network of interstellar superluminal communication to function using the power of an Astropath's telepathy to send and receive messages across light years. This period also saw the slowing of the decline in the Imperium's technology and the growth of the interstellar economy due to the rediscovery of a valuable Standard Template Construct (STC) database from the Dark Age of Technology in the Cana System as the Imperium expanded. Once more the Imperium repelled the forces of Chaos Renegades, Heretics and aliens alike across the galaxy and reclaimed countless lost and rebellious regions for the human race. During this time period, the Imperium experienced a time of peace that was rare in a galaxy such as the Milky Way. The Nova Terra Interregnum Data: ca. M34 1st Necron Awakening Main Article: 1st Necron Awakening The 1st Necron Awakening was a series of events that alerted the Imperium to yet another xenos species that craved nothing but the restoration of its ancient power. The Necrons appeared in the Segmentum Ultima, attacking isolated worlds and then faced the Ultramarine Chapter on Damnos. '''Hyrekh Dynasty '''was responsible for igniting this Awakening, and even if it was small in scale. The Imperial officials were unable to locate the Tomb World upon which the Necrons resided, dozens of worlds were fought over before the Necrons disappeared from Imperial space. Age of Apostasy Data: ca. M36 Age of Redemption Data: ca. M37 Emergence of the Tau Empire Data: ca. M37 The Waning Data: ca. M38 The Great Awakening Data: ca. M41 The Time of Ending Data: ca. 750.M41 The Tyrannic Wars Data: ca. 745.M41 The 13th Black Crusade Data: ca. 995.M41 War in the Eastern Fringe Data: ca. 999.M41 Guilliman Awakes Data: ca. 999.M41 The Great Rift and the Blackness Data: ca. 999.M41 The Indomitus Crusade Data: ca. 999.M41-ca. 111.M42 Devastation of Baal Main Articles: Black Knight Campaigns, Blood Angels The Devastation of Baal was a critical moment in the history of the Blood Angels, after sacrificing the shieldworlds of the Cryptus System to fend off the xenos' earliest advance on the Baal system, the planet of Baal itself came under intense attack by Hive Fleet Leviathan. The Tyranid Hive fleet was of such mass, even after its considerable losses, that it blotted the stars from the skies. the Blood Angels mobilized their formidable defenses like never before and met the Tyranids blow to blow in the opening strikes for the Battle of Baal. As the battle raged with both sides suffering cataclysmic casualties, astropathic messages would reach Baal regarding the return of Lord-Commander Guilliman and the beginning of the Indomitus Crusade. The Indomitus Crusade would be the Imperium's greatest mobilization of resources since the Horus Heresy, and they were informed that reinforcements were underway lead by Guilliman himself and a legion of individual Primaris Chapters, most of which were drawn from the Blood Angel gene-seed. The Black Knights were such a chapter, formed in according to the codex into a tight military unit as oppossed to the Unnumbered Sons, or Greyshields as they were known. The Knights would be the first wave to hit Baal and help the Blood Angels repel the Tyranids while the other chapters would focus on strategic relieving of their exhausted angelic breathen. As the Baal Reinforcement Fleet came out of the Warp, the near entirety of Baal's upper orbit was covered by Tyranid Swarms and bio-ships that were bombarding the surface of the planet. Combat alert was sent out and the great voidfleet engaged the Hive Fleet As the Imperial Fleet engaged the Tyranids, the Black Knig hts would be sent off via mass drop pods designed landing site at Arx Angelicum, the Fortress of the Blood Angels. Angelicum was currently resisting the 20th Tyrand attack and it was a butchering effort for the Blood Angels to even keep the Xenos from crawling over the walls and sealing total defeat The Black Knights, along with Roboute Guilliman and an Indomitus Fleet had come to secure Baal and prepare Lord-Commander Dante for his role as Regent of the Imperium Nihilus. Due to the great rift that had separated the Imperium in half, it was a logicially move to appoint a decorated commander to lead the eastern Imperium as it was cut off from Terra itself. But during the fighting to secure Baal against overwhelming odds, the Warp changed and fluid storms came rolling in the Baal system. It opened tears in reality and allowed the archrival of Sanguinius himself, Ka'Banda arrived along with a full stock of Khorne daemons to embrace Baal in the Warp. Commander of the Black Knights, Julius Kingsley would take up the Blade of Encarmine and challenge the Greater Daemon to a duel that reminisce of Sanguinius. Battle of Macragge Main Articles: Deaths Whisper, Ultramarines References For the official record, I do not own the materials concerning Warhammer. This is strictly a fandom of my own creation of a alternative outcome of events that make out the recent canon. * Warhammer 40k Timeline Category:Timeline Category:Imperium of Man